deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simba vs Kenai
Simba vs Kenai is a what-if episode of death battle Description The lion king vs Brother bear, which one of these animal protecters will emerge the victor in this clash of animal fighters. interlude Wiz: throughout its vast and numerous years disney studios has always been one to produce some of the most lovable, memorable and greatest charcters in fiction. Boomstick: but today the combatants keep only three words to mind, tough, ferocious, and badass. what do know those are some of my favorite words. Wiz: Simba, the proud guardian lion of the pride lands. Boomstick: and Kenai, the hunter turned animal who gives new meaning to the phrase tough as a bear. he's wiz and i'm boomstick. Wiz: and its our job to analyze their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Simba Wiz: hidden deep within the land of africa, far away from human civilizations, there were the pride lands, where all animals lived in peace and harmony, and these pride lands were protected by the most noble animals the lions. Boomstick: where are all the humans anyway, is this like before we were around or did these guys just eat us all? Wiz: i really don't know where or what time period this takes place in. Boomstick: well beside from the lack of humans the pride lands were a pretty nice place, and other than being protected by lions the one in charge was pretty much the best one, Simba! Wiz: no not yet, before simba ruled the pridelands they were governed and watched over by his father, the great Mufasa. Boomstick: and this guys not just a wimpy ruler who can't protect himself, he's one of the toughest lions in the pride lands, on one of his outings to find his son he beat the crap out of a group of hyenas like they were nothing. Wiz: Mufusa's goal in life was to refine his son and teach him the ways of the pride lands, to show him how to protect his people and uphold order in the kingdom, but most importantly, to keep him from learning the dark and more sinister side of ruling from his brother Scar, who would ultimately lead to his undoing. Boomstick: but before that happened Mufusa was having a really hard time trying to teach his kid how to do things properly, Simba really didn't have any interest in being a ruler or a king and only chose to see the perks of it all, he was mostly preoccupied by just dicking around and doing whatever he felt like. Wiz: Something I've been all too familiar with for quite some time. Boomstick: what was that Wiz? Wiz: uhh? nothing, just pondering my next experiment! ahem! anyway with this in mind Simba stuck to doing what he chose and despite the teachings from his father, remained the same carefree and free spirited cub he was, until one fateful day when his whole world came crashing down. Boomstick: after a talk with his evil uncle Scar, Simba went down to play in a canyon and wait for a surprise from his dad, only Scar had a much worse surprise in mind, shortly after he was strolling through the canyon a gigantic herd of wildebeest came crashing down into the gorge after being freaked out by the hyenas. Wiz: with nowhere else to go, Simba clung to a tiny tree branch trying to stay alive, and after Mufusa jumped in to save him he was swept into the herd and vanished, Boomstick: but being the super lion he was Mufusa just jumped straight out of the pit and started to climb the cliff face, and it was looking like he was gonna survive, and then the most heart-wrenching and betraying moment ever on a movie happened. Wiz: filled with rage and jealousy of his brother, Scar dug his claws into the mighty king before sending him falling to his death, after the herd had dissipated Simba went into the gorge looking for his father, only to find the once mighty king and proud father dead. Boomstick: and just when you thought things couldn't get any worse or sadder, somehow Scar made Simba think that this whole thing was his fault! I mean can you imagine the amount of anger the audience was feeling when this thing came out? ''' Wiz: now exciled by his uncle, Simba ran away into the outlands, vowing to never return to his home ever again, and it wasn't long until he ran out of energy, water and hope and collapsed in the desert. '''Boomstick: but luckily for old Simba, his time wasn't over yet and hope would soon come along to rescue him from his near death experience, and who should be better to help a lion become a king then, a meercat and a warthog? huh, feel like he should be eating these guys rather then getting trained by them. Wiz: well right choice or not, these two also known as Timon and pumbaa would end up helping Simba more than he could realize, starting first and foremost with being able to forgive and forget the terrible accident that haunted him with their signature motto, Hakuna matata. Boomstick: Hakuna mu-what what? you sure your saying that right? sounds like gibberish to me. Wiz: Hakuna matata, as it's refereed to is a Swahili phrase from east Africa, in English it translates to "no trouble" or "no worries", Timon and Pumbaa take this definition as having no worries or cares in your life and focusing on the positive of things rather than the negative. Boomstick: which turned out to be just what Simba needed, because of the whole, you know, father trampled to death by wildebeests nightmare coursing through his head. Wiz: and as Simba grew up while he had no worries, he also still remembered the lessons from his father and began to develop his skills as he grew, mostly his hunting and tracking skills. Boomstick: and as a lion he was primed and ready to do it, he's insanely fast and strong, can leap and run across tree's and narrow gaps like a puma, and is a grade A hunter to boot. he can track prey from several miles away, sneak up on unsuspecting prey, and bring down huge game with his teeth and claws. Wiz: all of this is thanks to his cat reflexes and agility, he can use his whiskers like an antenna to scan for danger, see in the dark, and chase after prey that happens to make a run for it with his speed, which is pretty impressive as a lion can run over 65 mph at top speed and maintain it in short bursts, more than enough to catch up to any animal dumb enough to wander into its path. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Disney themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle